Mi lindo profesor
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Hmmm...aver, alguna ves se imaginaron a algun personaje de Vongola como profesor? Y como prefesor de natacion?


Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, me desperté, me cambie, desayune, me arregle y corrí hacia el trabajo ya que había perdido nuevamente el colectivo. Llege algo tarde, pero no me dijeron nada, ya estaban acostumbrados y además tampoco era demasiado tarde ni era la única que ingresaba a esa hora.

Una jornada dura, mi trabajo no era difícil, pero tener que estar acompañada por gente que no deseaba a mi lado en ese momento .No era que no los apreciara ni nada, pero este día solo quería hacer una cosa, ir a natación .Todos sabían que yo no sabía nadar, tampoco me avergonzaba del todo, pero ya era hora de aprender, además se acerca el verano y no lo quiero pasar encerrada en casa como en veces anteriores.

Al finalizar mi trabajo me dirigí rápidamente a la pileta donde era realmente vergonzoso estar en biquini en frente de niños. Obviamente por mi diferencia de edad con ellos, no estábamos en la misma pileta ya que podría ser un poco peligroso, pero era la de al lado!

No iba sola, éramos tan solo tres personas en mi clase, pero esta vez no pudieron venir. Y ahí estaba yo, totalmente avergonzada viendo a los niños nadar mejor que yo….era algo bastante lamentable. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que cuando mi maestro me ayudaba y/o enseñaba a nadar te sonrojabas como un tomate al escuchar como los niños decían cosas vergonzosas como "_Pero que linda pareja_" o "_Cuando es la boda?_"

Malditos mocosos! acaso no le enseñaron modales en casa!

Bueno, tampoco podía culparlos, yo a su edad hacia exactamente lo mismo, ni siquiera eran niños! Estaban en camino hacia la adolescencia, los mayores eran de no más 15 años…

Pedí permiso para quedarme practicando un poco más, si todo era cuestión de práctica como me dijeron, practicaría lo más que pudiera para no tener que soportar más a esos mocosos.

Nunca entendí porque solo me decían esas cosas vergonzosas a mí, tal vez porque era de sonrojarme constantemente sin darme cuenta a veces, pero había otras chicas conmigo! Porque no se los decían a ellas también! Por más que esta vez no estuvieran conmigo, nunca decían nada cuando el profesor estaba con ellas y Ellas también se sonrojaban!

Y como no hacerlo con semejante profesor…era realmente atractivo, pero en estos momentos solo quiero aprender a nadar.

Veo como los más mayores de todos aquellos mocosos le decía algo al profesor, sea lo que sea provoco que se sonrojara. Por dios! Era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojado y se veía realmente adorable!

Suspire y volví mi atención al agua, tenía que comenzar!

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo pase en el agua, pero la verdad es que mejore bastante, pero claro aun me tomaba mis precauciones.

Qué hora es? Donde están todos? Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Fue todo lo que podía pensar al darme cuenta que ninguno de esos mocosos ni mi profesor estaban allí.

_Solo una vuelta más_…Estaba por la mitad de la última vuelta que daría a la pileta para luego irme a casa cuando sentí como del otro lado de la pileta alguien entraba al agua…

Me sorprendí y provoco que abriera mis ojos debajo del agua, lo cual no fue una gran idea.

Ahora mis ojos me molestaban un poco, no pude abrirlos tan rápido como quería. Quien era esa persona? Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver unos cabellos rubios acercarse a mí por debajo del agua y luego, al salir del agua, a mi maestro que me sonreía de una forma demasiado linda como para no sonrojarme.

-Giotto-san?

Tomo mi cintura y de dio un tierno beso en los labios. No supe que hacer, realmente me sorprendí. Al separarnos lo mire algo avergonzada mientras el mantenía su sonrisa.

-Sabes, esos niños y yo estamos de acuerdo con que te cases conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos-escucho que dice como si nada, pero sin dejar de lado su hermosa sonrisa.

-Qué?-es todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca, ya que nuevamente sentí sus labios en los míos, pero ahora también invadió mi boca y su lengua recorría la mía de una forma mas salvaje.

-Nada, ya lo entenderás-me dice, noto nuevamente su lindo sonrojo en su rostro y su hermosa sonrisa que mostraban sus perfectos dientes, mientras el agua caía de sus largos cabellos rubios hacia su levemente formado cuerpo.

Sonreí un poco, puede decirse que lo abrase…

Luego de eso recuerdo como disfrute aquella noche en su cama, repitiendo su nombre como gamas grite el de algún otro, apegada a su cuerpo y el al mío, quedándome dormida a su lado, como haría por el resto de mi vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que hace rato no escribo y hoy se me dio por escribir para evitar pensar en algunas cosas.**

**Este es el primer fic que hago romántico con Primo, ya que mi platónico es ese malditamente sexy prefecto.**

**Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto y que dejen muchos comentarios!**

**Antes de que digan algo todavía no vi Free, asique cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia.**

**Esta escena me la recomendó un amigo, Gracias Wiki-chan!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
